Naruto's unknown Child
by FF's Nightmare
Summary: Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Prologue**

After the Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc. the dirt and the wig of Fūka is glowing with orangish & blue chakras. A bird swoops down and takes it to the Forest of Death when the bird going make his nest with the wig. With the Natural chakra but chaotic chakra. All of these elements making the an baby. This boy has spiky hair just like Naruto but the color is maroon. The baby boy has a birth-mark under the right side of his lip and three whiskers marks on his left cheek.

The Animals are raising the boy of the forest.

Later that month Anko just came back from a long mission. She just heard the strangest sound that she heard from her home aka Forest of Death. She knows every animal sound but this sound wasn't animal but a crying baby. Her thought was, _'Why in the heck is a baby in my forest?'_ She dashes off to the sound. She was glad but worried about the baby-gaki but was more surprise at how protective the animals are. Anko know they are more scare of her than anybody. She can some what talk to them.

She asked, "Can I help this baby boy? I promise that I'll get him help." While the animals were caution and they all look at Anko like saying continued. So Anko did continued by say, "Since our new Hokage was an Orphan." The Animals nodded but the look they send to her say that '_some of them are coming to make sur. She keeps her promise.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Anko came into the village of Konoha and with Alpha Wolf and Lion above them was Eagle. The Animals wasn't your normal size. The Women notices that Anko is carrying a baby. The males wondering who had the guts and brave enough to make the Anko pregnant? That comment meant to be a whisper but Anko thought, 'I'm still a Virgin" Her face turn pink to match Hokage's wife's hair color. Naruto. Anko was lost in thoughts in how did the baby go into her forest? She didn't notice that she went passed the Ramen stand that the Hokage always go to. In Fact the Hokage is still at the Ramen stand as she walk past.

After thirty minutes later. Anko and the animal blasted through the door to the Hokage's office but she only sees his wife, Sakura Un. After Naruto found out about his parentage. He decide to rename himself as the Head of the Un Clan. U stands for Uzumaki and the N stands for Namikaze. Sakura notice the bundle in Anko's arms. Anko is scar of Sakura. She knows how to twist stuff around. Sakura flash behind Anko after she cut Anko's right cheek. Sakura licked Anko's right cheek while using her tongue to heal the wound on Anko's cheek.

**Sakura POV**

Few minutes ago. Sakura was stacking the paperwork for her husband to do. She was lost in her thoughts of the recent events that happen between her friends and herself.

_Flash Back:_

_After the Fourth Ninja War. Tsunade retired. Naruto took the spot of the Hokage right after he and Sakura got married to each other. Sasuke 'died' in the Fourth Ninja war. Hinata promised Kiba if Sakura does married Naruto. She'll married him. Right after Naruto and Sakura got married. Hinata and Kiba got married. Nine months later Hinata gave birth to boy and they name him,Hizashi. 5 Years later Hinata gave birth to a daughter. They named her after her Grandmother Tsume. Who died in the Fourth Ninja War after protecting Hinata and Kiba. One year later Sakura gave birth to twins one was son and one was daughter. They name their son, Haku and the daughter Mikoto. _

_Hinata was jealous of Sakura and left the Hyuuga Clan and Inuzuka Clan. __Hana Inuzuka became the Head of the Clan since she's the oldest of the Heirs. Hanabi took on the Head of the Clan since her older sister got married to Kiba. Hinata couldn't handle seeing her crush with his crush and two babies._

_Flash Back Ends._

Sakura lost of her train of thoughts due to Anko blasting threw the Hokage's office. But due to part of her husband's personality rubbing off onto her. She remember when Anko cut a young version of her husband's cheek. She decide to pay back time is needed.

Sakura whispered, "Who knock you up Anko-chan?"

Anko replied quickly by saying, "I'm still a Virgin. I found this baby in the Forest of Death. Right after I came back from a mission. I heard baby crying. I found all of the Animals rising the baby as if the baby the son of the Mother Nature herself gave birth.

That's when Naruto came back into his office to see Anko and Sakura. He noticed the bundled in Anko's arms. Naruto said, "Nice Going Anko-chan. Whose the luck or in your case the Unlucky teme?"

The Whole Village could heard Anko yelling , " Jeez I'M STILL A VIRGIN! YES ANKO IS VIRGIN!" Sakura yelled outside of the door for Shizune. Shizune came running and asked, "What can I do for you Sakura-sama?

Sakura said, "Please take care of the bundled from Anko's arms and find out whose the baby's parents are.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_

_**ANY SUGGESTIONS AND IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME OUT WITH THIS STORY. **_

_**I'm just winged it for now.**_


End file.
